1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of antennas, particularly external low profile television antennas for recreational vehicles.
2. Statement of the Problem
Operators of recreational vehicles often desire television facilities in their recreational vehicles (RVs). A number of television antennas which are externally mountable onto the roofs of recreational vehicles are commercially available. One such antenna is the SENSAR.RTM. antenna, manufactured by the Winegard Company, Burlington, Iowa. A similar SIGNAL COMMANDER.RTM. antenna is also marketed for use on recreational vehicles. Both antennas typically include two antenna wings having bent wing tips and a central housing encasing the electronics of the antenna and a portion of each of the antenna wings. The housing includes a leveling block bolted onto the rear of the housing which is attached to a boom which is used to position the antenna with respect to the roof of the RV. The antenna is lowered down onto the roof of the recreational vehicle prior to movement.
The prior art antennas encounter wind resistance during movement of the recreational vehicles. This may cause fatigue damage to the antenna as well as increase the wind resistance of the recreational vehicle. Also the wind load can cause oscillation of the wing tips of the antenna against the top of the roof of the recreational vehicle, causing possible damage or indentation as well as possible damage to the control housing.
The SENSAR.RTM. recreational vehicle antenna 20 is illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3. Antenna 20 includes upper housing section 22, and lower housing section 24. Housing sections 22, 24 are fastened together along line 25 by separate fasteners (not shown) and by ultrasonic welding. This type of assembly is complicated and is difficult to disassemble for repair or testing purposes. Housing sections 22, 24 have a final height of about four inches. Antenna wings 26a, 26b extend outward from the housing sections 22, 24 to wing tips 27a, 27b having a pronounced downward bend. Two base members 30 (only one shown in FIG. 3) extend downward from lower housing section 24 to provide footing against the roof of the RV. Leveling block 34 is a separate part and is mounted during manufacturing onto the rear of the antenna housing by fasteners 36, 38. An antenna support boom (not shown) is connected to the leveling block to move the antenna to an upward or lowered position. This antenna has a profile which causes wind resistance as the recreational vehicle is moved. The two base members 30, which enable the housing section 24 to rest on the roof 50 during movement of the RV or during non-use of the antenna, provide some stability of the antenna against the roof of the recreational vehicle when the antenna is lowered and the recreational vehicle is moving. In the lower position, however, chattering of the wing tip ends against the roof 50 may occur. As shown in FIG. 3, the wing tip end 27 does not touch the roof 50 when lowered.
One prior recreational vehicle antenna is illustrated in FIG. 1 and is sold under the trademark SIGNAL COMMANDER. This antenna 10 uses a bonding process to firmly fasten the control housing sections 12, 14 together at line 17. Antenna wings 11a, 11b extend outwardly to tips 13a, 13b. Further, antenna 10 encounters wind resistance due to the raised structure 16, 18 on housing sections 12, 14. This antenna requires a separate leveling block mounted in area 15 and also requires additional fasteners to mount the antenna on to the antenna support boom which is done by the customer on installation. This antenna also rests onto a separate travel bracket, not shown, which affixes to the roof of the RV.
Such prior antennas are normally assembled using multiple fasteners, adhesives or ultrasonic welding of the central housing sections. This type of construction increases the weight of the antenna, due to the multiple fasteners, and/or requires a complicated process of assembly and disassembly of the housing--all adding to the cost of the antenna.
A need also exists to place the central housing of the antenna as close as possible (i.e., to hug) the roof of the RV. This will also lower wind resistance. However, lowering the central housing to the roof must be done in a fashion without increasing the wing-tip damage to the roof.
Thus a need exists for a low profile, lightweight antenna that hugs the RV roof and is stable under wind load. An antenna having simple construction that can easily be assembled during manufacturing and that can easily be disassembled during warranty for repair. With hundreds of thousands of RVs requiring those types of antennas, the need to minimize roof damage, to manufacture antennas with less parts and more efficiently, and to repair such antennas in less time becomes critical.
3. Solution to the Problem
The present invention solves these and other problems by providing an external low profile television antenna for RV vehicles. The antenna of the present invention has a compact, aerodynamically shaped, low profile which hugs the RV roof to further reduce the wind resistance as the RV moves.
The present invention provides an antenna housing having a lower profile to further reduce wind resistance as well as to reduce the profile of the outwardly extending antenna wings.
The present invention also provides a more stable base for further reducing the oscillation of the antenna against the roof during movement of the recreational vehicle.
The present invention also provides for further minimizing the need for multiple fasteners.
The present invention also provides a leveling block that is stronger and lighter in weight which is integral to the housing so as to eliminate the need for an extra component part.
These and other solutions to the problems associated with the prior art recreational vehicle antennas will be evident from the ensuing description of the invention and from the drawings.